The invention relates to a device for measuring the flow of a fluid that has a heater as well as first and second temperature sensors arranged on opposite sides of the heater. The device further comprises an analog-digital-converter for digitizing the signal from the temperature sensors. This type of flow sensor is e.g. described in US 2003/0115952. It comprises a reference voltage generator for feeding a reference voltage to the analog-digital-converter.